


how to make a home.

by spacewars



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: I call them the gays, M/M, This is my dream team, sucide mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 16:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15644646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacewars/pseuds/spacewars
Summary: One day, Eddie comes, and doesn't leaveand when he does,he comes back with Rose, and then they don’t leave and suddenly its Eddie, Rose and Jason.





	how to make a home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is for Jayweek2k18. I was going to go more in depth, hopefully, I still will. But take this small, kind of, character study I did on there relationship together.

  1.   fit together like puzzle pieces.



 

Eddie has a bad habit of making things explode. And Rose has a bad habit of _wanting_ buildings to explode. And Jason has a bad habit of smoking while they watch, stretched out upon the tops of someone’s roof in Gotham, while Rose grins, checks her watch while the flames tears down what's left of the building, till Jason says that he sees Batman racing toward them.

 

And Eddie tilts his face back, thumb the opposite direction- to the meat of Gotham- and they disappear back into the shadows, escaping Bruce’s clutches and part of Jason knows that thrill that he feels is cheap, knows that it will be gone by tomorrow, but he tilts his head back and laughs when Oracle’s message flashes through his helmet.

 

Cheap doesn’t always mean bad.

 

  1. And care when no one else will.



 

Tonight Jason can’t sleep, tonight Gotham is like a coffin, and Jason is tired of getting splinters in his skin, tired of picking them out and watching them bleed, he’s tired of thinking about how the dirt had touched his skin, how the worms had crawled around his arm, thinks about how if he could stop himself from breaking, if he could sleep finally, without Joker’s scream, without the feeling of a blunt end of a crowbar on his skin, and-

 

He would, _he would,_ if he wasn’t a coward.

 

Because Jason just wants to be fixed, wants to be able to put himself back together, but he can’t because he doesn’t know how, and nobody cares about him enough to teach him.

 

And It’s Rose who finds him tonight, on the mat, alone, and she takes one look at him and says, “Spar?”

 

And it’s a tradition between them two, to stumble upon each other in the early promise of the morning, to understand that there is anger in the air that stifles them, memories that burrow into their skull, ones that they can’t fight, until one of them has a knife to the other person's throat, and the other flops down on the mat, hands the other water-

 

And it’s Jason today, Jason who has Rose pinned to the mat with a blade to her throat, and it reminds him too much of his teachers, of the way he had watched them bleed out, how he had watched them die, and he rolls over, stretches his arms, and says “You got cigs?”

 

And Rose snorts, because she always does, and she tosses her pack from her pockets, and presses her lighter to his hands, and she’s moving her way out of the room before Jason can stop his hands from trembling, stops at the door before leaving and says, “Don’t hog them.”

 

And he hands them back to her in the morning, and she doesn’t ask him about last night, doesn’t try to barter the truth, just nods, places them in her pocket, and Jason knows that she understands.

 

  1. Go from being yourself to Us.



 

The Media gives them a name, _The Outcast_ , and Rose laughs at the news reporter - but cut herself off too quick, to sharp, for it to be genuine and Eddie stares down at the dirt underneath his fingernails, then shuts his eyes close, and Jason remembers the way Eddie had admitted that he hasn’t talked to Blue Devil in years, and Jason thinks of Bruce and Tim - and how Jason must have never truly been Robin anyway if it was that easy to give away, and- Jason turns the television off, before the reporter can finish.

 

It doesn’t matter what they call them anyway.

 

  1. Understand what's unsaid.



 

“Black Bat.” Jason says, and Cass flicks her eyes at Rose, then Eddie, and Jason wonders if they can see the similarities in them, if he can see all of Bruce’s training,  the imprints of the worlds fingers, and she clicks her mask off and says, “Little Brother, Family miss you.”

 

And Jason snorts, and says- “I know- I get Nightwings weekly text.” He doesn’t answer, doesn’t give Dick the satisfaction, just watches the message flash on his screen till that too fades into obscurity but Dick doesn’t give up,  keeps trying - and Jason keeps running even when he wants to stop. “And weekly calls- he’s going to break my phone if he continues.”

 

It’s enough for Cass, everything's enough for Cass, and she nods, wraps her arms around him and she reminds Jason of home, reminds Jason of the place he can’t go back too, and he feels Rose’s eyes, feels Eddie’s twitch, and Cass pulls away, _too soon_ , part of him says, _not quick enough,_ another voices. “Come home soon.”

 

And Rose watches Black Bat escape back in the shadows, messing with her lighter, enough that Eddie takes a step back, because setting Eddie on fire, while funny, was something Jason could live without, and he wonders if his body had went up that quickly after the bomb, if the fire had consumed him, - and Rose grins when she sticks her feet out, and Eddie stumbles, and Jason sticks his hands out to steady him.

 

“Another one of your siblings?”

 

And Jason snorts, he had missed Cass, had missed all of them in a way that made Jason heartache, but he wasn’t ready, doubts that he was ever going to be ready to be a family, to go back to a family - but Jason won’t deal with that right now, can’t deal with anything right now. So he nods, and hopes that’s enough.

 

  1. Do not have a home except for the ones you carve in yourself.



 

Gotham is a cage, has always been Jason’s cage, and Jason, while a lot of things, was always a prisoner, was always tied to the things that he tried to get away from, he is Gotham’s warrior, Gotham’s knight, but there are moments when Gotham’s hold on his is too deep, places that her claws gut him out, and Eddie traces a cut, a new one, one that Jason’s not worried about, one that will heal like him in time.

 

There is trust in the air, and Jason thinks that he might suffocate on it. It’s to hot on for a shirt, and Gotham is a heat bank in the summer - And Eddie hands are soft when he traces the cut, and even though Eddie is hot, hotter than hell itself, he can’t find it in him to shake it off, and Jason looks down when Eddie says, “You’re not bleeding.”

 

And Jason thinks of the many times he slept on a cot, the taunt of Shiva’s blade, the pressure of Talia's words, the feel of Bruce’s batarang against his throat, the explosion he had died in and the pit he had been rebirthed in and shrugs- “You get used to it.”

 

“That’s really weird.”

 

And Jason grins, feels something in his smile, feels the way it tighten his cheeks, feels the way it feels wrong on his face, like it shouldn’t belong to him, because dead men do not smile, dead men don't do a lot of things, but Jason hasn’t been dead in a long time, he was alive - is, alive and Jason grins,“I'm not the one with retractable wings.”

 

  1. Fall in love.



 

It’s Rose, who flops down beside him and says, “Are you ever gonna tell him,” And Jason sputters, and Rose laughs, shakes her head, and goes back to sharpening her sword, goes back to being Rose, the Ravager, instead of just Rose. And Jason thinks of Eddie, thinks of his old pen pal, thinks of his friend, one of his only friends, and thinks of the way his eyes linger on Eddie’s smile, thinks of the way he doesn’t shake Eddie’s hands off, and Rose shrugs, flicks her eyes to him and says, “You both like each other.”

 

  1. Stick together.



 

There standing over the desecration of a building, and Jason’s helmet is gone after he punted it to the side and Rose is missing one of her knives, probably lost in the fight and Eddie’s wraps one of his hands in Jason’s, and it’s soft, Eddies soft, and there busy catching their breath, and Jason takes a heave, then another when Rose says, “Let’s change our names.”

 

And Jason snorts, and says. “To what? A quarter of LGBTQ?”

 

And Eddie grins, squeezes his hands, and Jason feels something his chest clinch, feels something like hope, something he hadn’t felt in a long time, and Rose flicks one of Eddie’s horn when she says, “How about the team of Losers?”

 

“Is that including yourself?” Eddie says, and his tail is dancing around him and Rose is rolling her eyes, but she isn’t complaining, and they had never talked about what there going to do after they find Black Mask, what’s the next step in there game plan, but Rose is grinning, and Eddie’s tail is curling around him, and Jason thinks that it wouldn’t be bad if they stay.

 

Rose scoffs, but her lips twitch and she leans closer to them when she says, “Obviously not.”

 

  1.  In the end, call yourselves _The Outlaws_.



 

**Author's Note:**

> That's all folks! You can catch me on tumblr @natashasromansoff, if you just want to chat - and I think that's it.


End file.
